


Сохранение традиций

by Kyooka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, M/M, Mini, Non Consensual, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда, стоит ожидать самого худшего от самых близких тебе людей.</p><p>Примечание: AD!Реборн х *YL!Цуна</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сохранение традиций

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Plinia, Морфи.

Негромкий стук падающих капель складывался в один монотонный, навязчивый звук. Он отдавался в гулкой пустоте окружающего пространства, разбивая тишину. Цуна слушал, как стучат капли и пытался угадать, из чего сложен пол, и с какой высоты падает вода. А еще считал время. Сбился он примерно после двухсотой капли и начал считать заново. Ничего другого ему просто не оставалось.   
  
Когда он пришел в себя, то звук падающей воды был первым, что он услышал. Капало где-то рядом, а воздух весь пропах пыльной сыростью и чем-то похожим на запах запущенного сада — земли и зелени. Сероватый бледный свет не позволял рассмотреть помещение полностью, скрывая в полумраке дальние углы, рисуя по потолку тени. Цуна рассматривал изъеденные ржавчиной потолочные балки с намотанными на них цепями, остов подъемного крана и кусок выложенной белым кафелем стены, и думал, что это, скорее всего, какой-то заброшенный завод или склад. Сосредоточиться на чем-то другом мешала тошнота и тупая головная боль, сдавливающая виски тугим обручем, так что, казалось, еще немного и его голова просто лопнет под этим напором, словно переспевший арбуз. Он видел такое в какой-то передаче из тех, в которых всякие бездельники занимаются бесполезной, но любопытной фигней. Двое парней ставили эксперимент: брали упаковку обычных канцелярских резинок, которыми перетягивают чертежи или пачки денег, и надевали их на средних размеров арбуз. Сначала овощу было все нипочем, после пятидесятой резинки он начинал деформироваться, после еще пары десятков становился похож на бутылкообразную японскую тыкву, и наконец... последняя резинка становилась последней каплей. Резинки собирались в один большой ком, перепиливая арбуз пополам, через толстую кожуру, сминали мякоть. Смотревший с Цуной передачу Реборн сказал, что этот способ стоит взять на заметку и использовать потом вместо пытки.   
  
Чья-то голова или арбуз — нет никакой разницы.   
  
Цуна повернул на бок гудящую голову и пошевелился, насколько позволяли удерживающие его над головой наручники. Панцирная сетка, какие есть у старых кроватей, противно заскрипела под ним, отдавшись в голове новым приступом скребущей боли. Цуна закрыл глаза. Нужно было что-то делать, думать о том, как быть в его положении, но странная апатия, наводящая на мысль о каких-то сильных транквилизаторах, не давала нормально оценивать ситуацию. Единственное, что Цуна понимал абсолютно точно — он влип в серьезную передрягу. Последнее, что он помнил — как возвращался с приема домой. Он отпустил Гокудеру вперед, а сам поехал в одной машине в Реборном. Они говорили про предложение Филиппе расширить бизнес по всему Нью-Йорку. У него был на примете один человек, очень хваткий и умный, сумевший не только договориться с полицией, но и подмявший под себя Большую Четверку местных крестных отцов. Бизнес был из «чистых», ничего особенного — просто сеть стрип-клубов с отмыванием денег за не акцизный алкоголь. Реборн советовал не лезть вперед и оставить дело ЦЕДЕФ, Цуна настаивал на личной поездке, умалчивая ее истинную причину — Хару всегда мечтала увидеть статую Свободы, а с учетом предстоящего медового месяца идея проехаться в Штаты с небольшой экскурсией по символу Американской Мечты казалась неплохой. Скромное желание, которому теперь не суждено сбыться. Цуна потянул ногу, переворачивая ее — стальной обруч наручников тут же впился над щиколоткой, заставив оставить попытки дергаться. Цуна вздохнул и вернулся к рассматриванию потолка — ничего другого просто не оставалось.   
  
Обколотый какой-то дрянью, обездвиженный, без кольца и перчаток, он лежал в богом забытом месте, и думал про лопнувшие от внешнего давления арбузы, и представлял, как закатное солнце окрашивает красным медную корону статуи Свободы. Думать про то, кто на него напал, куда и зачем привез, и что стало с ехавшим с ним Реборном не было желания — ему и так было горько от того, что его простые в сущности мечты никогда не сбывались. Он хотел, чтобы у него были друзья, чтобы его любила красивая девушка, хотел что-то для кого-то значить и перестать быть тем неудачником-Цуной, над которым смеялась вся школа. Что ж, его желание исполнилось, но совсем не так как хотелось. Появившийся в его жизни Реборн исполнил детскую мечту с извращенным садизмом джина, вывернув ее на свой вкус и лад, не оставив выбора.  
  
Принимай свою новую жизнь, никчемный Цуна, ведь ты именно об этом мечтал.   
  
Стать боссом одной из самых влиятельных мафиозных семей, каждодневно подвергать опасности своих друзей и близких, жить как на пороховой бочке, ощущая бесконечную ответственность, и держать статус, смотреть в зеркало, напоминая себе о том, к чему обязывает положение.   
  
Искореженная, потускневшая Мечта жалобно смотрела на него с бесчисленных семейных фотографий, улыбалась губами друзей и издевательски приходила во снах, подсовывая картины побежденных врагов, трупов неугодных и просто глупых, светлую грусть в глазах Кьеко-чан...   
  
Цуна смотрел в потолок, перебирая в голове огромный список тех, кому Вонгола стояла поперек горла и чувствовал себя примерно так, как впервые попав под Пулю Посмертной Воли — он знал, что вряд ли выпутается из этой переделки живым, и единственное, о чем жалел, так это о том, что его смерть расстроит слишком многих, а он даже не сможет попрощаться.   
  
Скрип открывающейся двери в окружающей тишине показался каким-то особенно мерзким. Затаив дыхание Цуна смотрел за движением длинной тени по стене, слушая становящиеся все ближе и ближе шаги. Вот он — момент истины. Сейчас он увидит, кому обязан похищению и сорванной свадьбе. Приготовившийся к худшему, Цуна потерялся, когда знакомый вытянутый силуэт заслонил косой свет из окошка под потолком.  
  
— Реборн? — Цуна дернулся в наручниках, приподнимаясь и пытаясь справится с сумасшедшей радостью. — Что...  
  
— Тсс, — на губы лег холодный палец, очертил. Реборн улыбался очень странно, на нем не было шляпы и Леон куда-то делся. Цуна послушно замолчал, нахмурившись.  
  
— Спасибо, что пришел, — как можно тише сказал он. — Я уже не надеялся на спасение. Кто бы это ни был, они умные — забрали кольцо и перчатки, а еще, кажется, накачали меня чем-то. Я не помню, что произошло...  
  
Гладящий по щеке палец сместился, надавливая на подбородок, и Цуна замолчал, глотая изумление, когда Реборн наклонился, накрывая поцелуем его губы. Резким, обрывистым, так что Цуна только почувствовал быстро скользнувший между зубов язык, огладивший небо. Реборн отстранился, несильно прихватив зубами за нижнюю губу. На груди у Цуны остался лежать пистолет.   
  
— Молчи, Цуна, — ухмыльнулся Реборн, видя как Цуна уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, какого черта тот творит. — Не вынуждай меня использовать кляп. Сопротивляться тоже не советую.  
  
Он потянулся наверх, чтобы отстегнуть одну из рук. Цуна резко выдохнул и попытался вжаться в кровать, отстраняясь и отворачивая голову, чтобы не уткнуться носом в грудь. Шум в голове мешал думать, Цуна пытался заглушить его, и в итоге возвращался к одной и той же панической мысли — зачем, черт возьми, Реборн его поцеловал?! Уши горели от стыда, а укушенная губы неприятно ныла. Цуна облизнул ее, проверяя, нет ли ранки, и обмер, заметив голодный взгляд Реборна.  
  
— Не знай я о том, какой ты простофиля, решил бы, что ты меня нарочно соблазняешь, — оповестил он и наконец-то отстегнул наручник. Правда, пошевелить рукой Цуна не успел — запястье с силой вывернули, заламывая за голову, придавливая к кровати — шею опалило чужим дыханием, жалобно скрипнула кровать.  
  
— Реборн? — осторожно позвал Цуна, пошевелив пальцами и с облегчением чувствуя, как разгоняется кровь. — Я не буду сейчас спрашивать, что ты делаешь и почему, но нам нужно выбираться отсюда и поскорее. Они в любую минуту могут придти, и...  
  
— Никто не придет.  
  
— Что? — Цуна выдохнул, поежившись, когда губы мягко тронули его ухо.  
  
Отстранившийся Реборн глянул на него и занялся одной из ног. От его взгляда стало не по себе, но Цуна уже давно привык к подобному. Пользуясь ограниченной свободой, поднялся на локте, запрокидывая голову, чтобы рассмотреть, где прикована вторая рука, и спокойно позволил Реборну отстегнуть ногу от кроватной спинки.  
  
— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — подал он голос только тогда, когда Реборн положил его ногу и ее себе на колени принялся массировать.   
  
— Все просто, Цуна, — Реборн потянул с него носок, с силой согнул ступню. — Никто сюда не придет, и никто тебя не найдет.  
  
— Но ты же нашел?   
  
— Верно, — улыбнулся Реборн. — Потому что это я тебя сюда привез.  
  
Расслабившийся от массажа Цуна недоуменно моргнул, во все глаза смотря на своего бывшего учителя, только сейчас заметив, что на нем другая рубашка, чем та, что была вчера, а под глазами залегли темные тени, подчеркивая нездоровый блеск. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, Реборн поднял его ногу, прижимаясь губами к ступне и наклонился ближе.  
  
— Это было просто, — шепнул он, сдвигая рукой выбившуюся из-за пояса брюк рубашку, — заставить тебя отправить Гокудеру вперед под предлогом разговора, потом вколоть тебе транквилизатор и отвезти в заранее подготовленное место. Удивлен, Цуна?   
  
По мере того, как Реборн говорил, во рту скапливалась вязкая, горькая слюна. Цуна сглотнул, чуть не закашлявшись. Это был нервный спазм, как в детстве. Услышанное не укладывалось в голове, как будто бы Реборн говорил на незнакомом языке. Цуна потянул на себя ногу, но стало еще хуже — Реборн воспользовался его движением и фактически лег сверху. От тяжести выбило дух.  
  
— Не понимаю, зачем?  
  
— Потому что сегодня последнее воскресенье перед началом Рождественского месяца. Ты знал, что католическая церковь не играет свадьбы за четыре недели перед Рождеством?   
  
— Не знал, — Цуна осторожно подбирал слова, следя за реакцией. То, что с Реборном творится что-то странное, он уже понял, но никаких предположений о причинах происходящего у него не имелось. Все это было слишком диким. — А как это связано с моим похищением?  
  
Реборн пожал плечами.  
  
— Как и большинство итальянцев, я католик.   
  
Черные глаза цепко осматривали его — в этом взгляде было знакомое ленивое собственничество, но только сейчас оно приобрело совершенно другой оттенок. Реборн никогда не скрывал того, что считает его фактически своей собственностью, с которой можно делать все, что вздумается. Ограничивалось это обычно каким-нибудь сумасбродством и нечеловеческими тренировками. Прижавшее к кровати тело, гуляющая вдоль бока рука и поцелуй говорили о том, что Цуна глубоко заблуждался в том, что считал границей своих отношений с Реборном. Смотря в плывущий, чуть расфокусированный взгляд и слушая тихое бормотание на смеси итальянского с японским, Цуна чувствовал, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.  
  
— Это довольно романтично — мурлыкнул ему в губы Реборн, почти касаясь их, — соблюдать все каноны. В сохранении традиций есть свой шик, и именно на традициях строится понятие Семьи.   
  
— Ты сошел с ума? — Цуна мотнул головой, уворачиваясь от очередного поцелуя. Паника наконец-то накрыла его, сметая тщательно выстроенное спокойствие. — О чем ты?! Какая свадьба?!  
  
— Самая обыкновенная. Двое людей, в церкви, обмениваются клятвами и кольцами, под красивую музыку. Они обещают жить вместе долго и счастливо.   
  
Безумие — наконец-то Цуна понял, как назвать то, что плавало в глазах Реборна. Горящий на дне чужих зрачков огонь разжигал в душе панический страх, во весь голос требуя бежать куда-нибудь без оглядки. Что-то наравне с животными инстинктами, а не интуицией, которая упорно молчала.   
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы все в итоге вышло так, — Реборн поправил смявшийся воротничок рубашки, — но дела приняли другой оборот. Ты собрался жениться, и я не могу сказать, что не одобряю твой выбор, но католическая церковь не приемлет разводов. У меня нет выхода, пойми, Цуна.   
  
Он не хотел понимать. Он хотел сгрести Реборна за грудки и хорошо встряхнуть, наорать, спросить, что с ним, и почему он так поступает, что за чушь несет, и чем его так сильно приложило по голове, что из учителя, которому Цуна доверял больше, чем себе самому, тот стал маньяком. Вместо этого Цуна зажмурился, втягивая живот, когда теплая ладонь скользнула под одежду, легко огладив пресс.  
  
— Знаешь, что было самым сложным? Найти поблизости церковь в приличном состоянии, до которой будет менее трех часов еды.   
  
Рука убралась, когда Реборн поднялся. Натужно скрипнули пружины. Если вначале Цуна еще думал, что разговор мог бы что-то решить, последняя фраза не оставила сомнений — не договориться. Цуна смотрел на гибкую спину, обтянутую рубашкой, и из всех сил боролся со слабостью, советовавшей закрыть глаза и поверить, что все происходящее — просто дурной сон.  
  
— Подожди немного, — Реборн оглянулся в дверях, — я сейчас принесу платье. И постарайся не кричать — это глупо. Тут никого нет в радиусе пятидесяти километров. Тебя никто не услышит, только голос сорвешь.  
  
Это звучало злой иронией. Голоса не было — Цуна пытался сказать хоть что-то, но выходил только жалобный хрип, и потом — он не знал, что говорить. Когда твой мир в одночасье выворачивают наизнанку, сложно подобрать слова. Он был готов к смерти от семьи конкурентов, к вендетте, к чему угодно, кроме происходящего. Он слишком доверял Реборну, слишком привык полагаться на него, и поэтому не воспринимал его как угрозу. Реборн был последним человеком в мире, которого Цуна стал бы опасаться. Инстинкты твердили обратное. Как зверь чувствует другого зверя, а вышедшая на водопой серна — волка, Цуна чувствовал исходящую от Реборна опасность. Это было всегда, и Цуна привык списывать это на опасную ауру профессионального убийцы, но вот стать его жертвой?! Такого он и подумать не мог.  
  
Лежать без дела, когда где-то по зданию ходит сошедший с ума Реборн — верх глупости. Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Цуна резко сел, бегло осматриваясь. Одна его рука все еще была прикована к изголовью — пришлось постараться и вывернуться таким образом, чтобы встать с кровати. Босые ноги холодил выложенный обкрошившейся каменной плиткой пол. Вода капала с потолка, собираясь каплями над панелями. Теперь, после слов Реборна, помещение и правда было похоже на церковь. То, что Цуна принял за подъемник, оказалось крюком для люстры, выбитое витражное окно под потолком пропускало мало света, но все равно можно было рассмотреть облепившуюся штукатурку на стенах, на которой еще остались следы росписи. И потемневшие от времени статуи святых в углу. Сколько же лет этому месту?   
  
Не теряя времени, Цуна надел ботинки и постарался снять наручник. Попытка была провальной, но не попробовать он не мог. С собой у него не было ничего подходящего для взлома замка, а ключа Реборн, разумеется, не оставил. Ситуация была вдвойне скверная. Цуна банально растерялся, не зная, что ему нужно делать и как себя вести. Если в случае похищения врагами все было понятно, можно было попробовать договориться, поторговаться, потянуть время, надеясь, что его люди все-таки прочешут местность и найдут его, то что было делать с Реборном? В том, что он хорошо подготовился, прежде чем устроить похищение, Цуна не сомневался, как не сомневался в том, что при желании Реборн способен убить большую часть его людей, воспользовавшись даже секундной заминкой. Закрывая глаза, Цуна почти видел, как падает на землю Ямамото с пулевым отверстием в середине лба, все еще сохраняя на лице недоуменно-удивленное выражение, как дергается уголок рта Гокудеры... Цуна закрыл глаза, считая падающие капли и пытаясь успокоиться и собраться.   
  
Все в порядке. Даже сошедший с ума, это все еще Реборн. Он его знает, он способен договориться. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Цуна повторял это как мантру, до тех пор, пока дверь не открылась, впуская Реборна, и стало понятно, что никакого разговора не выйдет. Успевший переодеться в белый костюм Реборн нес на руках завернутое в целлофан свадебное платье.  
  
— Реборн, тебе не кажется, что шутка затянулась? — нервно спросил Цуна. — Хватит уже. Давай поедем домой и там спокойно поговорим.  
  
— Разве я говорил, что шучу? Это совсем не забавный розыгрыш. Даже ты со своим жалким чувством юмора должен был это понять, — Реборн положил шелестящий пакет на кровать. Глаза у него были совсем страшные. — И о чем ты хочешь поговорить, Цуна?  
  
— Зачем ты это делаешь?  
  
— Тебе рассказать, зачем люди венчаются в церкви? — Реборн иронично изогнул брови. — Может быть, тебе еще рассказать, откуда берутся дети?  
  
— Но... — Цуна потрясенно замолчал, окончательно шокированный признанием, и уставился на дуло пистолета, спокойно направленное на него Реборном.  
  
— Хватит разговоров. Надевай платье.   
  
Реборн отстегнул второй наручник, дав некоторое время на то, чтобы Цуна размял запястье. Полиэтилен поддавался с неохотой, особенно дрожащим рукам. Цуна ждал чего угодно, что могло бы его разозлить и вывести из себя, что могло бы пробудить Пламя, но этого не было. Реборн внимательно осмотрел его запястья, бросил бутылку с водой. Он был такой же как всегда, спокойный и ироничный. Если исключить упирающийся между лопаток пистолет и разложенное на кровати платье. Оно было длинным, завернутым в шуршащую бумагу и пахло новой вещью. Цуна осторожно разбирал складки дорогой ткани, но так и не нашел бирки лейбла. Неужели оно сшито на заказ?   
  
— Поторапливайся.  
  
Щелкнул предохранитель, и Цуне пришлось делать то, чего от него требовали. Клацнула пряжка ремня. Цуна тянул время как мог, лихорадочно вспоминая слова Реборна и пытаясь предположить где они находятся. Безлюдное место, в радиусе ста километров нет населенных пунктов, при этом ехать сюда меньше трех часов. Цуна достаточно неплохо знал местность, но на воображаемой карте хватало пустых мест. Оставалось надеяться только на то, что Гокудера сразу заметил их отсутствие и поднял тревогу.  
  
Вместе с платьем обнаружилось белье. Несколько оторопело Цуна рассматривал корсет и чулки, после чего повернулся к Реборну.  
  
— Я не смогу одеть это.  
  
— Еще как сможешь. Не волнуйся, корсет я сам зашнурую.  
  
Спорить с сумасшедшими — не лучшая затея. Цуна стянул с себя рубашку, аккуратно повесил на спинку брюки и без охоты потянул вниз белье. В сторону Реборна он старался не смотреть, отвернувшись спиной.  
  
— Чулки надеваются от носка, — наставительно сказал Реборн. — Собираешь их в валик, а потом раскатываешь по ноге. Как презерватив, только очень длинный.  
  
— Отличное объяснение, — буркнул Цуна, чувствуя, как у него краснеют уши.   
  
Чулки с первого раза не поддавались. Белый плотный капрон скользил во вспотевших пальцах, а кожа покрылась пупырышками от холода. С подвязками было легче — Цуна поднял взгляд, встречаясь с глазами Реборна, когда затягивал вокруг бедер кружевную тесьму. Тот молча наблюдал, продолжая держать пистолет на вытянутой руке.   
  
— Надень корсет и повернись ко мне спиной, — скомандовал он. — И без глупостей.  
  
Цуна кивнул, нервно продел руки в бретели и повернулся. Он чувствовал себя невероятно глупо, стоя в одних чулках посредине полуразрушенной комнаты, чувствуя, как в паху все поджимается от гуляющего сквозняка.   
  
— Расслабься и выдохни, — на живот легла ладонь Реборна, а спину согрело чужим присутствием. В какой-то момент, пока отложивший пистолет Реборн затягивал на нем корсет, Цуна почти поверил, что это просто какая-то очередная извращенная тренировка. Что-то вроде психологического тренинга «правила поведения при похищении сексуальным маньяком» или «сто и один способ договориться с сумасшедшим».   
  
— Больно, — Цуна подавил вскрик от резкого движения, когда Реборн слишком сильно затянул шнуровку. Перед глазами потемнело от нехватки кислорода, но вздохнуть никак не получалось — сдавившая ребра клетка позволяла дышать коротко и неглубоко, от чего кружилась голова.   
  
— Терпи, никчемный Цуна, — от полузабытого обращения потеплело в животе. Горячие ладони растерли замерзшие плечи, притянули к себе. — Я что, зря тебя воспитывал?  
  
Слегка придушенный Цуна не сразу понял, когда прикосновения из разогревающих стали откровенней. Ладони гладили обнаженные бедра, самостоятельно пристегивая к специальному поясу подтяжки, ласкающие прошлись по внутренней стороне бедра, мимолетно задев член, собрали в горсть и покатали между пальцев яички. Реборн подхватил с кровати юбку, ловко обернул ее вокруг талии, завязывая и подкалывая, словно ему было не в первый раз заниматься подобным. Подкалывая булавкой к корсажу кринолин, Реборн мягко поцеловал его в бедро, прежде чем встать с колен. Отвращение накатило резко, до тошноты, сгибая пополам. У Цуны создалось впечатление, что желудок самостоятельно полез наружу, карабкаясь по горлу — его вывернуло желчью, а после долго трясло в спазмах.   
  
— Хватит блевать, Цуна, — его подняли за волосы, сунув под нос бутылку с водой. — Это слишком жалко.  
  
— А кто виноват в этом?! — нервы наконец-то взяли свое. Цуна чувствовал подкатывающую истерику и не стал ее сдерживать, оттолкнув от себя бутылку, вытирая рот тыльной стороной. Горькая обида грызла изнутри мешаясь с чувством неправильности. — Ты меня выкрал, приволок черт знает куда, как маньяк какой-то! Несешь непонятный бред и... и платье это! Зачем оно все?!  
  
Он бы кричал еще долго, но на крик не хватало кислорода. Цуна схватился за ходившие ходуном ребра, хватая ртом воздух и чувствуя, как по щекам катятся слезы. Черт. Черт. Он не плакал уже лет десять, но происходившее выворачивало своей неправильностью.  
  
— Не реви, — Реборн развернул его к себе, достал платок, вытирая слезы. — Ты спрашиваешь, зачем я все это делаю? Потому что традиции нужно соблюдать. Мы, конечно не союз, скрепленный на небесах, но какой-то сопливой девчонке я тебя не отдам.  
  
Прежде чем Цуна успел что-то ответить, его снова поцеловали. На этот раз он постарался вырваться, но его быстро обездвижили. Надавив на челюсть, Реборн заставил его открыть рот. От жадности этого поцелуя, от быстро скользнувшей по плечам руке стало дурно и жарко. Пальцы перебирали шнуровку корсета, заворачивали наверх юбку, гладили бедро под кружевом, а потом прошлись вдоль ложбинки между ягодиц, сжали крепко задницу, так что Цуна пришел в себе и уперся в грудь Реборна. После поцелуя кружилась голова, но он уверил себя, что это все из-за нехватки воздуха.  
  
— Знаешь, — Реборн задумчиво погладил большим пальцем его губу и взял за подбородок, поднимая его лицо вверх, — есть такая традиция в Италии. После первой брачной ночи простынь вывешивается из окна, чтобы все видели доказательство девственности невесты. Но мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
  
Цуна сглотнул, когда Реборн улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты слишком бледный, а невеста должна быть красивой, — сказал он и достал из кармана небольшой тюбик, оказавшийся губной помадой. — Приоткрой рот.  
  
Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как подчиниться. Реборн не слишком церемонился, несколькими мазками нанеся помаду. Цуна сжал губы, вспоминая, как это делали девчонки, растирая цвет по губам. Косметика оставила после себя мыльный привкус, а Реборн одобрительно хмыкнул и наклонился, коротко целуя, не раскрывая рта. На его губах остался красный отпечаток, который он подправил парой легких движений.  
  
— Вот так.  
  
Он резко развернул его спиной к себе, оттаскивая в сторону, где стояло высокое зеркало. Цуна с трудом узнал самого себя — осунувшееся лицо было одного цвета с платьем, оказавшимся не таким длинным, как ему показалось вначале. Губы распухли то ли от слез, то ли от поцелуя, или такой эффект дали помада, оказавшаяся не настолько яркой, как Цуне показалось. Реборн смотрел внимательно на их отражение и только сейчас Цуна заметил, что он снова держит в руке пистолет.   
  
— А мы очень красивая пара, — буднично сказал он и поднял пистолет. Дуло уперлось Цуне в правый бок, как раз напротив печени.   
  
— А что дальше?   
  
Цуна даже не удивился тому, насколько спокойно прозвучал его голос. Как только он перестал отрицать происходящее, как только перестал верить в то, что Реборн одумается, что все это просто шутка, недоразумение или еще что — снизошло спокойствие. Цуна чувствовал себя Буддой в конце жизненного пути, прошедшим через все испытания к просвещению. В конце-концов, он сделал все что мог, и у него изначально не было шансов. Сейчас ему Реборна не победить. И через пять лет, и через десять тоже. До тех пор, пока он в него верит, пока им восхищается и ставит себе самому в пример.   
  
— Дальше нам следует обменяться клятвами. Ну что ж, повторяй за мной, Цуна.  
  
Католические свадьбы Цуна видел только в кино, но слова были ему немного знакомы. Красивые и, как говорил Реборн, очень романтичные. Что-то в этом было, пообещать другому человеку остаться с ним навсегда — в любви и ненависти, богатстве и бедности, горе и радости. Но, повторяя машинально слова на чужом языке, Цуна вспоминал совсем другие, которые слышал не в пример чаще. Когда после зачистки из домов выносили трупы, или уходя с поля битвы кто-то доставал из кармана крест и, прикладывая его к губам, шептал погребальную молитву.  
  
«Следуя долиной Смертной Тени, да не убоюсь я зла...»  
  
— Ты согласен?   
  
Цуна закрыл глаза.  
  
«...потому что я самый опасный сукин сын в этой долине.»  
  
— Да.  
  
Интуитивно он понимал поступок Реборна, поэтому не удивился, когда во время скрепляющего брак поцелуя тот наконец-то выстрелил. Звук на секунду оглушил, дезориентирован. Это было похоже на резкий толчок в бок. Боль пришла не сразу, а чуть позже — сначала закружилась голова, и Цуна пошатнулся, падая. Реборн подхватил его, и уже теряя сознание, Цуна услышал тихое:  
  
— ...и пока смерть не разлучит нас.  
  
Проваливаясь в благословенную тьму беспамятства и чувствуя, как останавливается его сердце, Цуна думал о том, что людьми руководят их желания. Стимулируют на поступки, ставят цель всей жизни, ради желаний совершаются самые невероятные дела. Ради желания люди готовы броситься в пропасть, переродиться заново и прожить пять жизней вместо одной.   
  
Желание способно вернуть с того света, желание способно убить.   
  
Если бы кто-то спросил Цуну, что он считает самым страшным на Земле, он бы сказал, что нет ничего хуже желания. Потому что нереализованное, не исполнившееся, оно порождает собой пустоту, которую нужно чем-то заполнить.   
  
Раздавшийся в тишине звук второго выстрела сейчас показался бы Цуне самым логичным звуком на свете — если бы Цуна мог его услышать.  
  
Все мы чего-то жаждем. Чего-то, что заполнит нашу Пустоту. Но иногда ее ничем не заполнить.


End file.
